


Group Chats are Fun

by Gerardwaymorelikegerardbae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwaymorelikegerardbae/pseuds/Gerardwaymorelikegerardbae
Summary: Group chat fic, if you get offended please do not read. Some of the people in this fic do not like their ship, so never bring it up to them.





	1. What’s a Furry???

 

**October 27, 2017**

**Frnk:** Mornin assholes

 **Geezus:** Gi bsck ti sleeo morom its 420 in thenmorning 

 **Rayyar:** Ayy you know what that means

 **Geezus:** Go back to slEEP YOU FRICKIN FRICKS

 **Rayyar:** DONT YOU KNOW YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES 

_**Geezus** changed the group name to **Go back to sleep west coast smokers**_

**Milky Way:** Gerard, we’re on the east coast?

 **Geezus:** Not if your in China

 **Milky Way:**  This is why you’re failing geography. And English. I’m going back to sleep. Bye losers.

 **Geezus:** Me too

 **Geezus:** I’m turning notifs off

 **Geezus:** Have fun getting high, seeya 

 **Frnk:** I am

 **Rayyar:** Um I just happened to be awake 

 **Rayyar:** Night

 **Frnk:** So this is what it feels like to be lonely

 

~6:30~

 

 **Milky Way:** Gerard get your ass up and get my socks out of the dryer.

 **Geezus:**  Calm your tits I’m up

 **Geezus:** Which ones fucktard

 **Milky Way:** The ones with unicorns and rainbows

 **Frnk:** You’re kidding right? You’re like what?? 4???

 **Milky Way:** I’m 14 Strawberry **Short** cake

 **Geezus** _changed_ _**Frnk** ’s name to **Strawberry Shortcake**_

**Milky Way: HEY I HEARD YOU**

 

 **Strawberry Shortcake: **How mature Gee

 **Strawberry Shortcake: **What’d he say

 **Milky Way:** He called me, and I quote, “Fucking furry”

 ** _Strawberry_**   _ **Short** **cake** changed **Milky Way** ’s name to **Furry**_

 **Strawberry Shortcake: **lmfao

 **Furry:** I don’t even know what it means! It’s just how he said it!

 **Rayyar:** Google it

 **Furry:** Okay?

 **Furry:** It just says covered with fur?

 **Furry:** Okay, I know I’m the only one that shaves their legs but you don’t have to take a jab at me for that!

 **Strawberry Shortcake: ** _Why?_

**Rayyar: What.**

**Geezus:** What?

**Furry: _MY LIFE CHOICES_**

**Rayyar:** K guys gotta blast. Bi.

 **Strawberry Shortcake: **...

 **Furry:**...

 **Geezus:**  ...

 **Strawberry Shortcake: **Did he just

 **Geezus:** Apparently lmao

_**Furry** changed **Rayyar** ’s name to **GayIMeanRay**_

**Furry:** My hand slipped

 


	2. Seriously, What is a Furry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey finds out what a furry is and ramen noodles are cool

~9:30~

**Furry:** Okay but what the hell is a furry? I scrolled down a bit and just saw people wearing animal costumes.

**Geezus:**  Ask about what your kink is on you’re own time Kid.

**Strawberry Shortcake: **Search furry fetish on google and go to images.

**Furry:** What is a fetish?

**Strawberry Shortcake:** Just.

**Strawberry Shortcake: **Search.

**Strawberry Shortcake: **It.

**Furry:** WHAT THE ACTUAL **FUCK**

**Furry:** I 

**Furry:** AM 

**Furry:** NOT

**Furry:**  A

**Furry:** FUCKING

**Furry:** FURRY

**Geezus:** The first stage is denial

**Furry:** nO

_**GayIMeanRay** changed the group name to **The first stage is denial**_

**Furry: nONONo**

**GayIMeanRay:** ONON

**Strawberry Shortcake: **Isn’t that a vegetable

**Geezus:** Why do I have to know any of you?

 

**Strawberry Shortcake: **Admit it, you love us

**Geezus:** Maybe two of you

**GayIMeanRay:** Wowie okie den

**Furry:** FESNK WHAT ARE YOU DOING

_**GayIMeanRay** changed **Strawberry Shortcake**’s name to **Fesnk**_

**Fesnk:** Eating ramen hbu

**Furry:** Taking a test asshole

**Fesnk:** Well that fucking sucks

**Furry:** Whatever stop slurping 

**Furry: STOP NOT GET LOUDER**

**Furry: MR. SCHUTZAD IS LOOKING AT YOU**

**Furry: OH SHIT**

**Furry: RUN BOI**

**Geezus:** What the fuck is going on?

**Furry: HIS NOODLES ARE ON MR. S**

**GayIMeanRay:** He just screamed “I didn’t like the beef ones anyway. They are shit just like your teaching.”

**Geezus:** I heard him

**Geezus:** Dont forget the “mission fuckface accomplished”

**Fesnk:** Lmao I’m gone

**Fesnk:** Have fun losers

**Furry:** Some kid raised his hand and addressed Mr. Schutzad as Mr. Beef

**Furry:** Apparently his name is Brandon and he’s usually really quiet. I’m going to get his number after class.

**Fesnk:** If this is going to be my legacy, I’m not ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> More action. More people. More gay. All coming soon.


End file.
